


Everyone Leaves

by Haetae (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Referenced Genyatta, Referenced Pharmercy, Referenced Reaper:76, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Haetae
Summary: Jesse McCree is very good at losing people.Even himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse McCree has a way of losing people.  


First it was Ana- and when Jesse received that call he knew whatever bullshit they said about the first death being the easiest was a lie. 

It was losing his mother, his friend, his first family, and one of the only people he trusted with his life.

Then it was Torb- it was an accident, _stop looking over at the recruits that way, they couldn't have known_ , and while he had tried to keep up the facade- to be strong for Lena, Hana, and Lucio, Reinhardt caught his stony expression as he cracked a dwarf joke to empty air. 

Jack and Gabriel- God, how could he start? He knew that he had lost them before the explosion, when the lovers spats grew into weeks of silence with Jesse suffocating in the middle. But now that they were gone- not out on a mission, halfway across the world, but really gone, he couldn't help but wonder _why._

Genji has made the smart choice then- he ran away with Zenyatta- away from the fire. It was after a few months when the postcards stopped that Jesse begun to feel truly alone. 

If there was one thing Jesse didn’t regret, it was getting the "kids" out.  
The three young agents were more like younger siblings than children, but after losing Morrison and Reyes, he figured he should protect what was left of the Overwatch family.  


Angela left too. When Overwatch finally disbanded Petras had given her a big, fancy, lab so that she could continue her research. Good. She and Fareeha deserved a chance to settle down.

Reinhardt wasn’t available much- Jesse stopped calling when the giant man moved back to Germany to mourn. He needed time- they all did.

Two. 

Jesse reached out to Hanzo. 

Wasn’t that funny: it had taken everything around him dying to work up the courage to ask him out. 

It wasn’t a rejection.

_That’s what Jesse told himself._

It won’t change anything.

_The reassurances were getting feeble, as their meet ups were growing few and far between._

He won’t leave, because he _knows_ what he's going through. 

Jesse woke up to a ringing device on his bedside table. 

Hanzo. 

Scrambling for purchase on the small square of plastic he clicked the “on” button of the display and held his breath.

“Hello, Jesse.”

“Aw’ well howdy Hanzo-“

“Cut the pleasantries, McCree.”

“Hanzo? You okay hun? Need anything?”  


"McCree." 

There was something cold in the voice on the other end of the line, and it made Jesse’s word’s waver like paper in the wind. 

“I am afraid that we will not be seeing each other after today. I will be joining my brother in Japan.”

Leaving. 

Ha. Leaving.

The straw that broke the camel’s back.

Jesse dropped the device, his mind a bloody whirl of dark _leaving-they’re getting away from the disaster- right? That’s good. They're good- better off now, they won’t get hurt without me around- death following them. They’ll be happier- all they wanted was space and I pushed them-all away. It’s my fault that I’m alone- good, don't get close. Because it's my fault that they all died. On the mission with Ana. Supposed to be taking care of the recruits. Jack and Gabe were relying on _him._ _

_Blame._

Disaster. 

_Run._

Alone. 

There was a high pitched whine filling Jesse’s ears, and he flinched in an attempt to cover them. Spots clouded his vision, and his body tingled in a numbing fashion. The sound intensified, like a heart rate monitor saying,

“God no- not another one! C’mon people, move- move! Is anyone here a doctor- yes call an ambulance- no I think- shock- comm- help- Hello?”

-

“Hello?” 

Jesse shot up, a pounding headache and a face full of nothing. Within a few labored breaths, a tall man in a white coat entered the room, promptly pushing Jesse back down onto the bed. 

“Doctor’ll come in a minute. Finishing up paperwork.”

Jesse tried to sit up again, but was stopped by a firm hand to the shoulder.

“Wait.”

And so he did. True to their word, within a few minutes another figure entered the room. Something in the way they held them self struck Jesse as familiar, but he brushed it off and stuck out a hand to greet the doctor. 

“Hello Jesse! How are you feeling?”

“Well, ‘m feeling pretty good! And how ‘bout you Doctor...” Jesse trailed off, waiting for the medic to finish his sentence.

“Liao. You may call me Doctor Liao.”

“Say- Doctor Liao- I don’t remember much of anything. Mind filling me in?” Jesse was almost proud of the way he didn’t panic. He had a feeling that Gabe- who was Gabe again?- would be smiling if he had been there.

The doctor took a deep breath, and the slightly nostalgic feeling returned, rubbing at the back of Jesse’s mind. He shrugged it off and waited for the doctor’s response. 

“To tell the truth, we don’t know much either. We can’t find your medical contact, holoscreen, ID badge...” they trailed off, and tapped their fingers idly on the desk. 

“‘N no one came to visit me? While I was out, I mean?” 

_Why did that bother him so much? Who was he expecting- and why?_

The doctor looked away. 

“No.” They said quietly, almost as if they were confiding a secret to the man on the hospital bed. 

“No was here.”


	2. Nowhere to Stay (But Here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has an odd feeling about this new place.  
> But where else could he go?

Jesse woke in the middle of the night, a cold sweat dripping down his arms, haunted by the unshakable feeling that he was being watched. After scanning the room and peering through the hallway window, he glanced towards the glass structure overlooking the backside of the hospital. A dark figure hovered below, coat collar turned up against the wind, glaring with black eyes up to Jesse's room. 

Not just black eyes, _familiar_ black eyes. 

His heart rose to his throat as the mysterious visitor turned and fled Jesse's field of vision, and with quick, shallow breaths he moved to catch another glimpse of the fleeing form. The feeling of nostalgia he had expirienced upon meeting Dr. Liao returned, only stronger, more incessant. 

_Why?_

"Jesse."

_That gaze, that run, it seemed so familiar..._

"Jesse." 

_The stature, the subtle shake of their head, the way the hair had fallen over their face..._

"Jesse!"

McCree jolted out of his dazed state to look towards the doctor by the foot of his bed. 

"What happened? I got an alert saying that your heart rate was elevated, and that you were trying to move." The doctor fixed him with an inquisitive stare, then followed his line of eyesight to the window. 

"Was there something outside the window? Are you alright?" In a swift movement, Dr. Liao had crossed the expanse of the small room and shut the curtains, plunging the area into darkness. After a few moments, a flickering light brightened the bedside table, and Jesse noted that while the switch was in the on position, the overhead light had not turned on.

"Yea- I'm fine. Just thought I saw somethin' out the window. Spooked me a bit."

"What else happened? Did you feel anything else?" The question was odd _why was he monitoring Jesse's movements, anyway?_ , but somewhat anticipated. Liao was a doctor, after all, and it was his job to make sure that Jesse was recovering. 

"Actually, I felt a lil' bit a' somethin' up here." Jesse tapped his head with one hand, and Liao raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" 

"Kinda like nostalgia, I guess." the doctor's face paled, but the poor lighting masked it from the man's notice. "Like I'd forgoteen somethin', ya know?" 

"I think that you should get some sleep. Your body is exhausted, and the chemical imbalance in your brain is making you see things." Dr. Liao moved away from the bed, and made to open the door and leave. 

"Whatever ya say Doc, I trust ya." McCree smiled faintly and moved back towards the bed. 

For a moment, the retreating form stopped, and Jesse could have sworn he heard a murmmered, "You shouldn't". But then the doctor continued his exit, and shut the door with a soft click.

Maybe he was hearing things. 

Either way, it was best to get to sleep.

\- 

As morning comes, Jesse is woken by a soft hand to his shoulder. Doctor Liao stands over him, shaking him to consciousness. 

"Good morning Jesse. I'm sorry for waking you at such an ungodly hour-" Liao glances to the clock beside the bed, and Jesse can make out the numbers _4:00_ "-but I'm afraid that what I have to say is necessary. Today you will be transferring to another hospital, one that is better equipped to handle your situation." The doctor recites his lines without hesitation, as if they were rehearsed.

"You will be leaving soon, so I've been asked to bring you downstairs after helping you prepare." Liao hands Jesse a bundle of clothes, before stepping outside to give the man some privacy. As he finishes getting dressed, the doctor re-enters, this time without the ever present clipboard. 

"Come." He says with a smile, as he leads who he now knows to be former Agent McCree down the stairs to where a black van awaits them. "I think you'll find yourself quite at home at Talon."

The word makes Jesse shiver, but he smiles back anyway, and allows himself to be led away like a lamb to the slaughter.

\- 

A figure watches the cowboy as he is stuffed into the transport, and curses, stowing his bow as he slips back into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Sorry that it took me so long to update this! I'm currently working on an (unpublished) fanfiction (McHanzo) where McCree is an Empath. It requires a LOT of worldbuilding, plus I've been working on a couple of other works that I'm not quite ready to share yet.  
> Anyway, I've gotten some things sorted, and chapters will probably come quicker now!  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> -Haetae

**Author's Note:**

> So-  
> This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, and while I’m still working out the details I do think that I’ll include two ending- just for anyone who’s curious.
> 
> 1: Don’t worry! McHanzo will happen, but I’m going to be writing more about McCree in the beginning, so bear with me.
> 
> 2: I’ve included Liao in this fic- but they’re not cannon in any way! I felt like, as a big mystery in the lore, they should be included, but I’m still working out their alignment (Overwatch, Freelancer, Talon), and how they fit into the story.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
